Rouge et Bleu
by Stellyoh
Summary: 200 ans après le combat entre Gold et Red, la face du monde a changée. La Team Rocket a pris le contrôle de nombreuses régions; Et dresser des pokémons est devenu illégal. Histoire de deux des criminels les plus recherchés de leur temps; Syeck Oïa, et Chim Kil.
1. Premier Arc: Introduction

I.

La boule de latex éclate contre le mur, et un rouge vermeil viens accrocher les briques.

La peinture étend ses bras d'éclabousse de gauche à droite, de haut en bas; Quelques gouttes se séparent de la tâche et…

La boule de latex éclate contre le mur, et un bleu cyan vient tempérer le rouge. Les deux couleurs se livrent une guerre sans merci; C'est à celle qui recouvriras le plus d'espace. Les…

La boule de latex éclate contre le mur. Celle ci est rou…

La boule de latex éclate contre…

La boule de…

Hé bien, ça fait beaucoup de boule de latex.

Sur l'immense mur gris, deux couleurs, nouvelles venues, se livrent une guerre sans merci. Le rouge et le bleu s'affrontent sur tous les fronts; Les plus infimes taches se font gober par des continent de peinture, et des continent de peinture se font mitrailler par d'infimes tâches.

Le soleil, aussi dur que le plat de ma main, tape très fort contre la nuque du monde. La peinture sécherais probablement aussitôt, si elle n'était pas constamment arrosée par d'autres bombes rouges et bleues;

Car ce sont des bombes qui éclatent contre le mur. Des bombes de couleur.

Les tâches s'étendent et on ne vois plus de gris.

A ce moment là, je suis satisfait.

C'est moi qui ai jeté les bombes colorées contre le mur monotone.

Il faut dire que le mur appartient à quelqu'un de tout aussi monotone; Monsieur Kil.

Monsieur Kil est le directeur de mon école. Monsieur Kil serais un homme charmant, si il était charmant; Mais il n'est pas charmant, aussi n'est-il pas charmant. C'est un homme marchant toujours droit d'une façon charmante, mais c'est pour lui une charmante façon de faire marcher les gens.

Je m'appelle Syeck. J'ai 11 ans au début de l'Histoire.

Je m'apprete à conter une histoire dans laquelle des animaux crachent le feu et la glace. Laissons là la vraisemblance, et tout ce que vous connaissez.

Un déluge de mot va s'abattre sur votre échine.

Je fais demi-tour; Je n'ai plus de bombes à peinture, et je crois que le fils de Monsieur Kil m'a vu. Je cours jusqu'à chez moi, apeuré. Je trébuche, bam, le genoux tape le sol et une ecorchure ensanglantée apparaît; Ca m'ennuie, mais pas trop.

Je laisse un peu de mon rouge sur un caillou gris.

Le ciel, bleu, m'implore de pas trop chialer et de bouger mon cul jusqu'à être hors d'atteinte.

Je bouge donc mon cul jusqu'à être hors d'atteinte.

Hors d'atteinte, ce n'est pas chez moi, finalement; J'ai changé d'avis. Le daron est un fils de pute; Il me péterais la gueule si il voyais mon genoux, parce que, oh mon dieu, quel gamin, quel irresponsable je suis, on peut pas me faire confiance, c'est ça hein, on peut pas me faire confiance, si on me lâchait la bride je creverais en quelque jours hein, pas vrai, pas vrai?

Moi je fais parti de ces solitaires, ceux que personne ne regarde en en contemplant la mélancolie; Je suis de ceux qu'on considère bête car brusque, turbulent sans avoir l'avantage d'être mignon, moi je suis juste une pile sur patte, un truc qui ne mérite pas d'estime d'après messieurs les jurés humains; Je suis qu'un sale gamin, parce que je pique le déjeuners des connards qui se permettent de jeter leurs reste et que je m'amuse à faire peur aux roucool. Vraiment, appreciez le style si vous voulez, lecteurs imberbes; Vous n'apprecierez pas l'individu. Sans doute l'individu vous apprecierez pas non plus.

Je viens de la Merdeuse; la terriblement diarrhique Safrania, capitale des viols et des gamins psychodérangés, qui justifie leur melodramatisme formel par d'immenses serenade et par des pouvoirs vaguement psychique, empruntés à des machin de type psy.

Safrania est, depuis la mort du graaaand Red et du géniaaaaal Gold, entièrement sous le joug de la tristement débile Team Rocket.

Comme Kanto en general, et puis aussi Johto, et puis aussi… Ben; a peu près le monde entier.

Et ouais, parfois, il arrive que les méchants gagnent… C'est triste hein? Tant mieux en tout cas. D'après la rumeur, moi, je suis aussi un méchant.

La vie sous la Team Rocket? C'est pas si terrible, en somme. Les dresseurs ça existe plus; Je sais pas si c'est une grande perte, je n'ai pas souvent vu de pokémons. Autrement, on bouffe assez normalement je crois, on vote pas ni rien mais bon qu'importe, on vis une vie tout à fait monotone, comme toutes les vies je pense; On mange, on bois, on pisse, on va voir un film - certes nécrosé de propagande, mais parfois tout de même relativement appreciable - et de temps en temps on draguouille une donzelle. La vie quoi.

Après, la génération de la Défaite (celle de mon père, celle qui a perdu face à la Team Rocket) le vit beaucoup plus mal; Les pokémons leurs manquent, aux pauvres bout de choux. Du coup, ils se vengent sur leurs enfants; Nous sommes comme des pokémons, mais en moins obéissants et sans pouvoir magique. Ha ha.

Moi, je crois que je suis à peu près le dernier être humain du monde à SURvivre; Les autres vivent, je survis.

Survivre, c'est quelque chose; Ce n'est pas simplement se battre pour vivre, c'est SURvivre, vivre au dessus; C'est ressentir, avoir la bave aux lèvres et l'oeil défaillant sous la rage. Il ne s'agit pas juste de se battre; Il faut aussi aimer plus que les autres, rêver plus que les autres; être extrême, ne jamais être sage et gris et terne; Il faut être à la fois plus cruel que Giovanni Sakari et plus joyeux que Gold Grief.

* * *

II.

Syeck est parti, maintenant. Quand il m'as vu l'observer depuis la fenêtre, son visage s'est déformé sous la panique, et il est parti.

Il s'est amusé à bombarder le mur de peinture rouge et bleu. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé le gris.

Je suis Chim. Pas bien plus âgée que Syeck, au début de l'Histoire j'ai 12 ans. Je suis une fille.

Enfin, ça, il n'y a que moi et mon père, qui sommes au courant.

J'ai passé ma vie dans le mensonge. Caché mon sexe aux autres; Personne dois savoir que je suis une femme. Sous les Rockets, les Femmes n'ont pas le droit d'étudier. Mon père, étant professeur, s'est donc refusé à ce que je me déclare. Et ainsi j'étudie.

Mon père fais partie de la Génération de la "Défaite". Il était dresseur, et opposant aux Rockets; Hélas, les Dresseurs se sont fais rouler dessus. La plupart ont été tué, isolé dans des camps; Les autres ont réussi à s'enfuir, à se faire passer pour mort, à falsifier leurs papiers. Mon père fais parti de ceux là.

Il a beaucoup de peine, mon père. Je le comprend… Du coup, il est assez sévère avec ses élèves. Il enseigne l'Histoire; La fausse Histoire, bien sûr, celle que raconte officiellement les Rockets. Celle selon laquelle, deux enfants auraient fait barrage à la Team, des années plus tôt; Red et Gold, des héros que les Rockets auraient finalement défait. Des Héros si puissant qu'à l'âge de Dix ans ils auraient tous les deux pris le trône de leur région respective; Des Héros qui toutefois, alors qu'ils étaient à l'Apogée de leur pouvoir, aurais finit par se faire battre à la loyale par Silver Sakari, l'actuel Empereur des Rockets.

Bien sûr, c'est faux. Si Red et Gold ont bien existé, ils sont mort en se battant l'un l'autre. Ils sont également responsable de la dislocation des Ligues Pokémons, qu'ils ont annihilé, laissant ainsi le champ libre aux Rockets de fonder leur Empire. Mais ça… Peu de gens le savent, peu de gens, même, veulent le savoir. Le savoir c'est s'exposer à la mort. Personne ne veut mourir.

Il y a un décalage, entre moi et mon père. Il a abandonné, et pour survivre, il a même rejoint l'ennemi.

Moi, je ne veux pas Survivre. Je veux vivre, Libre. Vivre c'est autre chose; C'est respirer partout l'odeur des cieux, c'est arpenter le monde avec dans l'oeil une lumière; C'est découvrir le mystère des naissances, c'est autre chose que Survivre. Personne de décent ne devrais vouloir survivre.


	2. Premier Arc: Confrontation

I.

Un pas sur le côté.

Gauche, gauche.

Un pas sur le côté.

Droite, gauche.

Avancée, le poing fais choc.

Un pas en arrière, en bas, tournoiement; les regards des élèves forment une mosaïque.

Les tibias résonnent sourdement.

Il balance son bras vers moi; je passe sous son bras, puis je suis derrière lui.

Le coup se perd, quelques gouttes d'un rouge fade, et Syeck tombe à genoux.

Mon genoux va donc se loger violemment dans le creux de son crâne, et la brute tombe evanoui.

Je suis Chim. Je suis une fille, que tout le monde prend pour un homme. C'est parce que mon père a été féministe, au temps où on avait le droit; Alors il a fait en sorte que j'ai les mêmes privilège qu'un homme. Même si les privilèges sont rare lorsqu'on a pas l'habit noir.

Syeck a voulu me frapper. Il voulais me racketter. Il s'est permis de le faire alors qu'il ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Il le faisais à tout le monde, sauf à moi. Parce que je suis la fille… Le fils? De Monsieur Kil. Le professeur du quartier. Mais mon père a été accusé, il y a pas longtemps, d'être un grand revolutionnaire. Alors il n'est plus là. Et je suis seule.

Pas d'inquiètude. J'ai des cailloux dans les poing et des clous dans les jambes; Que quelqu'un vienne se battre avec moi! Venez tous, même!

Monsieur Safran, le nouveau professeur qui a remplacé mon daron, nous regarde avec indifférence. Les autres gamins se dispersent, certains me felicitent d'avoir démonter la gueule de Syeck; Mais ils ne restent pas avec moi. Mon père est un révolutionnaire. Il ne fait pas bon s'acoquiner avec des révolutionnaires.

* * *

II.

Je me réveille à l'infirmerie. Ce connard de Chim… Il m'as démonté, là, faut bien l'admettre. Bah, j'avais le soleil dans les yeux. J'essaie de me relever, mais j'ai vraiment mal au crâne.

Allongé, je réfléchit. J'ai la haine. C'est la première fois que je me fais latter en un contre un. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de finir à l'infirmerie. C'est un endroit que j'évite entre tous. Ca pue la sanité dans les infirmerie. L'odeur des aseptisants ronge le crâne de l'intérieur.

Hors de question que je reste ici plus longtemps.

Je me lève, malgré la terrible douleur qui enserre soudainement mon crâne. Je serre les dents. Je suis un survivant, moi! C'est pas une vague douleur au crâne qui va me décourager.

Il est bien plus simple de s'évader d'une infirmerie que d'une école. A l'école, y a une flopée de surveillants tortionnaires qui guettent les éventuels buissoniers; Ici, y a la grosse Berthe qui soigne les bobos des gamins et qui passe le reste du temps à lire des magazines de mode. Dommage pour elle, mode ou pas mode, tout ce qu'elle porte la boudine ou la saucissone; C'est l'apanage des gros lards.

Je l'aperçoit d'ailleurs la Truie humaine, son postérieur aux dimensions continentales semblant avaler sa chaise supplicié; Comment une si fragile chaise en plastique peut elle supporter un tel poid?

Alors que je me fais cette réflexion, elle lève son visage porcin de son magazine. Une lueur éclaire son regard quand elle me reconnait.

"Syeck! Va te coucher, tu n'es pas en état!"

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur et me barre en courant. Je l'entend se lever, et courir derrière moi; Je m'engage dans le couloir, elle gueule "Reviens ici, garnement!"

Garnement… Qui dit Garnement de nos jours?

Je dévale les escaliers à vive allure, et me précipite dans la cour; Hop, je saute par dessus le portail, elle hurle "Reviens!" mais j'm'en contrefout, j'vais certainement pas revenir.

Non; A la place je préfère foncer vers la demeure de Chim.

J'vais m'amuser un peu. Je marche en rasant les murs. Il faudrais pas qu'un Rocket me voit. Un gamin dans les rues, à cette heure ci, c'est pas normal. Je me ferais direct renvoyer dans la prison scolaire.

Je m'éloigne du centre ville.

J'arrive devant chez Chim. Ils ont une baraque, les Kil… Dans pas longtemps ils auront plus rien. Il paraît que le vieux est un révolutionnaire. Qu'il a des contacts à l'extérieur des murs qui encadrent le domaine Rocket; Ces immense murailles d'acier qui encerclent Safrania, Celadopolde, Carmin sur Mer, Azuria, jusqu'à Parmanie, et qui garantissent que personne ne croise de Pokémon. Il paraît qu'il n'y a pas de murs à Johto; Les gens là bas sont traditionnaliste, on a pas pu leur imposer de couper les ponts avec les pokémons. Beaucoup de religions Johtoéénne se basent sur les pokémons.

Faut croire qu'à Kanto, les gens s'en foutent.

Il paraît que le vieux travaille pour la Ligue Invisible. Qu'il transmettais des infos sur les rondes aux membres de la Ligue, leur permettant de traverser les murs sans être inquiété. Il va se faire buter, ça fais aucun doute, et sa baraque ils vont la remettre à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y a trois puissances dans ce monde. Les Rockets, qui ont la main sur Sinnoh, Unys, Kalos, Johto et Kanto; Les "Revolutionnaires", qui ont la main sur quelques villes un peu partout, notamment Lavanville. Et la Ligue Invisible. On sais peu de choses sur la Ligue Invisible, si ce n'est qu'il y aurais des Arènes un peu partout dans le monde; Ils se déclarent neutres, tout ce qui les intéressent c'est le combat. Ils ont l'air d'être de sacrés survivants…

Alola est une région ou les Pokémons sont trop nombreux, et trop puissants pour qu'un empire humain puisse y régner; Quand à Hoenn, elle est au coeur d'une guerre qui dure depuis plus de 30 ans, entre les Pirates, les Revolutionnaires, les Rockets et même certaines factions religieuses.

C'est un drôle de monde. Que je ne verrais sans doute jamais. S'évader d'une infirmerie, c'est une chose; S'évader des Murs, ça… C'est un peu plus complexe.

J'entre chez Chim. Il y vit encore. Je vais me faire un plaisir de l'attendre...


	3. Premier Arc: Dissimulation

I.

Je traîne dans la maison de Chim. Dès qu'il débarque, je compte lui éclater sa tronche androgyne; Pas en face, cela dit. Chim est plus fort que moi. Je vais attendre qu'il ne sois plus sur ses gardes, pour l'attaquer, par derrière, san lui laisser le temps de comprendre.

Du coup, je cherche une cachette, qui me permette à la fois de l'attendre à mon aise, de guetter son retour et de l'attaquer de manière vive et bien batarde.

Sous le canapé?... Non, c'est trop poussiéreux.

Dans cette armoire? Je m'y installe, et laisse le battant entrebaillé. Y a plus qu'à attendre.

..

…

Bon, d'accord, cette armoire est chiante.

J'en ressors. La baraque de Chim est vraiment top. J'en suis carrément jaloux. Peut être qu'ils vont la donner à mon père, après? Lui n'est pas révolutionnaire pour un sou. Il travaille pour les Rockets.

Je rentre dans la chambre de Chim. Tout est parfaitement rangé. Sur le mur, un poster immense sur lequel n'est marqué qu'un seul mot, en caractère stylisé; "Justice".

Et ben. Vraiment un balai dans le cul, ce Chim.

Je ressors de sa chambre, pour aller dans celle de son père. La chambre de monsieur Kil est carrément en bordel, rien à voir avec celle de son fils. Elle donne une vue directe sur l'entrée… Et, à l'entrée, il y a trois types, habillés en noir. Je suis entré par la fenêtre de derrière, que j'ai brisé; Eux, ils défoncent la porte. Que se passe-t-il? Faut que je me cache!

Je sais pas ce que veulent ces gens, mais visiblement, ce sont des Rockets; Ils risquent de me punir très sévèrement s'ils me voient ici. Je me planque dans une autre armoire, celle de monsieur Kil, cette fois. Je m'enfonce derrière ses manteaux, m'adosse au mur et essaie de respirer le moins fort possible; Or, le mur derrière semble s'effondrer, et je tombe en arrière.

II.

Ce n'étais pas une bonne journée, pour moi. On m'as punit parce que j'ai rétamé Syeck. Mais je n'ai fais que me défendre.

Bien sûr, je l'ai frappé un peu trop fort… Mais il méritais de se prendre une branlée. Ca fais bien trop longtemps, qu'il s'amuse à oppresser les autres; Mais les brutes sont louées sous les Rockets, et son père en est presque un. Moi je suis fille… fils, de Révolutionnaire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon père puisse être un Révolutionnaire. Il m'avais toujours servit un discours de vermine apeurée; "Il faut passer inaperçu", il disait. Sacré mensonge. Maintenant, il va mourir. Ils l'ont enlevé un matin. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Je ne sais même pas si il est encore en vie, à vrai dire.

Quand à moi, on m'as laissé là, sans prendre en compte mon existence. Plusieurs semaines déjà que je vis seule dans une maison beaucoup trop grande. Ce n'est pas juste. Certaines familles s'entassent à douze dans de petites studios, et moi j'ai cette immense maison… Il faudrais la donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il est 18 heures. Il fais chaud, nous sommes à la fin du printemps; L'été s'infuse dans la Ville. Il ferais presque bon vivre.

Comme j'arrive chez moi, je m'arrête. La porte a été défoncée. Qu'est ce qui se passe?...

Je fais le tour de la maison, pour passer par derrière; Et je remarque qu'une fenêtre a été brisée. Un homme est à la fenêtre. Il ne m'as pas vu. Je le reconnais comme étant le père de µSyeck, une vermine à la solde des Rockets, trop peu doué pour qu'on lui ait remis l'habit impérial; je me fais toute petite. Je décide de partir. Je ne sais pas si ils m'attendent, ou s'ils cherchent quelque chose; Je m'attendais à une perquisition de ce genre. mon père est un révolutionnaire, après tout.

Mais, alors que je décide de m'éclipser, le sol s'ouvre sous mes pas. Je tombe sans comprendre, de plusieurs mètres. Alors que je suis un peu sonnée, je reconnais Syeck, Il s'asseoit sur moi, et met sa main sur ma bouche.

-Chuuuut…

Nous restons immobile. Il y a des bruits de pas, très proche. Que se passe-t-il?

Les pas semblent se ralentir, presque s'arrêter; Je ne vois rien, la trappe par laquelle je suis tombée a dû être refermée.

Les pas reprennent, puis s'éloigne.

Syeck semble terrifié. Il respire bien trop fort. J'hurle sous sa main, il me murmure de me taire; Est ce qu'ils le cherchent? J'ai vu son père… Qu'est ce qui passe, bordel?

Après que les pas soit devenu tout à fait inaudible, il me chuchote:

-Je vais enlever ma main de ta bouche… Ne crie pas, Chim…

Il enlève sa main de ma bouche. Je ne crie pas. Mais je lui crache dans l'oeil. Il cligne des yeux, désarçonné, j'en profite pour reprendre le dessus; Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis assise sur lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?! Je dis, doucement mais avec fureur.

-Connard, lâche moi… Lâche moi, je te dis! J'vais t'enculer!

-Tu vas enculer personne. Qu'est ce qui se passe? On est ou?

-Je sais pas, c'est toi qui devrais m'expliquer pourquoi ta baraque est reliée à des souterrains!

-Ma baraque est reliée à des souterrains?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Super… Ecoute, lâche moi. C'est pas le moment de se chamailler. Je suis à peu près certain qu'on a rien à faire ici, ni toi, ni moi.

-Mais d'abord… Qu'est ce que tu foutais chez moi?

Silence.

-C'est pas le moment je te dis!

-Chuuuuut!

Les pas reviennent. On se tais.

On entend des voix:

-Ces tunnels mènent jusqu'où, exactement?

-Vraisemblablement, ils mènent jusqu'au camp de Lavanville.

-Aussi loin? Peut être alors faut-il qu'on lève une armée? Les attaquer par leurs propres souterrains… Ils s'y attendront pas!

-A mon avis, ils s'y attendent. Ils n'ont plus de contact avec le Maître des Tunnels, ils doivent se douter qu'il y a un problème… La Madre de Lavanville n'est pas une très grande dresseuse, mais c'est une stratège hors pair. En plus, ces Tunnels sont un veritable labyrinthe… Y envoyer une armée, ce serais risquer beaucoup de mort pour rien.

-Si c'est un tel labyrinthe, qu'est ce qu'on fout dedans?

-On cherche quelque chose.

-Arrête de la jouer mystère… Dis moi ce qu'on cherche! Je commence à flipper… Je veux remonter à la surface… Tu cherche pas à m'éliminer, j'espère?...

-Pourquoi je voudrais t'éliminer, ahuri?

-J'en sais rien… Ordre du Conseil..? Je veux remonter….

-Oh, ferme là. Tu te rend compte de ce que…

On entend plus les voix. Elles se sont éloignées. Alors ces Tunnels mènent… Dehors?


	4. Premier Arc: Eclosion

I.

Ca fais plusieurs heures maintenant qu'on erre dans les profondeurs glaciales de Safrania. On est totalement paumé, et Syeck est de plus en plus irritant.

-J'ai faim, il grogne, ce con.

Je n'aurais sans doute pas relevé si ce n'avait été la centième fois en dix minutes qu'il râlait de la faim.

-Ne peux tu pas te taire, sombre crétin! J'assène, à ce brillant connard.

-Mais tu veux quoi toi! Qui dis "Sombre crétin", demi sous-merde? Qui? On est plus à l'ère de Gold, hein, pédale…

Demi sous…? Je préfère me taire. Il ne sers à rien de perdre mon énergie avec lui.

-En plus, je suis sûr que si on avait pris à droite tout à l'heure, on en serais pas là. On aurais sans doute déjà trouvé leur trésor, et on aurais pu se barrer avec…

Je m'arrête. Que vient-il de dire?

-Pourquoi tu t'arrête? Il me dit, après un moment de silence.

-On ne cherche pas leur trésor. On cherche la sortie.

-La sortie? Bah, viens, c'est dans l'autre sens. Je peux t'indiquer la direction, mais, moi je cherche le trésor.

-PARDON?

Je sentais mes poing se refermer sous la fureur et l'incompréhension. Il savais ou étais la sortie depuis le début?

-TU TE FOUT DE MA GUEULE LA?

-Ouoh, ouoh, on se calme, déjà d'une. De deux, T'es sérieux? Tu veux te barrer? Mais mec, si ils ont mis deux agents impériaux et mon daron sur le coup, c'est que ça peut rapporter gros! Mon daron a le flair pour renifler les bonnes missions! Après, il a pas le charisme pour les effectuer correctement, mais il est sur tous les gros coups depuis ma naissance. Tiens, tu te rappelle quand ils ont empêché l'attentat à Azuria l'an dernier? Et ben mon père faisait parti de l'équipe de…

-Mais je m'en bat les couilles de ton daron-l'opportuniste, là, fais pas chier! On est en train de faire quoi, là? Jouer aux aventuriers? Non. Il faut remonter. Ensuite, on y retourne équipé et on se barre de Safrania.

Il m'as regardé comme si j'avais soudain vomit une mygale.

-Mais justement, sombre crétin!

-Tu vois, même toi tu le dit, "sombre crétin"!

-Mais ferme ta gueule, s'il te plait. Juste… On va le trouver ou, l'équipement? Faut bien l'acheter… On trouve le trésor, on le vend et on se taille direct à Rivamar, bronzer à vie, façon supers b.g !

-Espèce de…! Moi je vais à Lavanville, rejoindre la Révolution! Pas me terrer sur une plage idyllique au bout du monde!

-Et bah, je t'en prie. La direction, c'est par là, il me dit en pointant du doigt la direction opposée ou on va.

-Si je t'écoute, tout est par là, mais t'en sais rien en fait! Pourquoi je t'écoute?

-Bah, parce que, j'ai le sens de l'orientation. C'est un don chez moi.

-Un don… Un don…

-Parfaitement, un don! J'sais exactement ou tu habites, j'ai eu ni à suivre ton père ni à devenir ton pote pour le savoir. C'est comme ça. Je sais presque toujours ou se trouve ce que je cherche. J'ai le sens de l'orientation, quoi.

-Le sens de l'orientation, tu sais ce que c'est au moins?

-Bah…

Je soupire. Etrangement, je ne pense pas qu'il mente. Il a une certitude étrange dans la voix. Pourtant, je suis excédée. Je lui tire la langue, et pars dans la direction qu'il m'as indiqué, en précisant:

-Ne me suis pas.

II.

Bah tiens, comme si j'allais m'amuser à te suivre. Tu peux bien disparaître à jamais, dans ces viscères urbaine, je m'en branle.

Je sens qu'à nous perdre, on s'est rapproché du but. Le trésor n'est pas loin. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être? Qu'est ce que c'est… De l'argent, ce serais le mieux, J'aurais qu'à me tirer avec. Mais, vu que le daron de Chim étais "Le Maître des Tunnels", sans doute c'est un artefact un peu mystique… Auquel cas faudras sans doute que je passe par mon daron pour encaisser la mise. Et ça, ce serais moins cool…

Soudain, j'entend des voix.

"On y est presque… J'en suis certain…

-On est perdu!"

Ce sont les deux rockets de tout à l'heure. Merde, j'ai nul part où me cacher… Du coup, je suis obligé de reculer. Je m'exerce à faire le moins de bruit possible. Mon pas est plume effleurant la neige; Je sais être discret comme le sang, qui ne cesse de voyager dans les veines sans jamais faire aucun vacarme.

"On est perdu, je te dit! On va crever!

-Bien sûr que non… Ne desespère pas.

Le deuxième Rocket a raison. Ils approchent du but… Mais je m'en éloigne, moi. Je sens qu'il y a un carrefour devant, si ils avancent vers moi on s'en éloigneras tous; Si ils prennent l'autre direction, cependant, il est très clair qu'il vont trouver le trésor avant moi.

-Je te dis qu'on est perdu! Faisons demi tour!

-Mais ferme là! Je sais ou on est!

-Tu sais rien du tout!

Ils se disputent et s'arrêtent. Ils sont à deux pas du carrefour décisif. Ils n'ont toujours ,pas eu à prendre la décision fatidique.

Le gars paniqué semble croire qu'en faisant demi tour, ils se rapprocheront de la sortie. Mais non, pas du tout… En prenant par là bas, ils vont s'enfoncer dans les entrailles… La sortie est derrière. Je le sais. L'autre gars, qui semble avoir, comme moi, le sens de l'orientation, commence à douter de lui. Il a un peu peur… Pas de bol pour lui, son pote le lâche a plus de charisme que lui. Hop, il le convainc de faire demi tour.

Si c'est pas beau, ce curieux hasard qui fais que la plupart des gens doués sont des moutons, et que la plupart des leader naturels sont des idiots.

Ils font demi tour. Je fonce au carrefour, et prend la direction du trésor. Il est là. De plus en plus proche. Juste…

Là!

Je me baisse - Je n'y vois rien, j'y vais à l'instinct depuis tout à l'heure, Chim avait une lampe de poche, moi j'ai une lampe à la place de l'instinct - et je met la main sur deux grosse pierre lisse et ovale. Est-ce un minerais précieux? Je m'accroupis, j'attrape une des pierres - Etrangement légère - et la tâte, tentant de capter ce que sont ces cailloux.

Et là, la pierre se met à briller! Des dagues de lumières transpercent mes pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité, et je cligne des yeux, lâchant la Pierre.

Elle rebondit, ,brillant toujours et évacuant une sorte de halo de lumière liquide et bleuâtre, c'est un spectacle étrange et sublime.

Soudain cependant, plus de lumière. Et dans l'obscurité résonne un cri étrange, métallique et inoubliable; Comme le son d'une naissance nocturne. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, juste devant moi. Un second cri perfore le silence:

-Scalpion!


	5. Note de l'Auteur

_Premier fav/follow_ _:_ _ **Zeclipse.**_ _Merci. C'est encourageant._

 _Première review_ _de "Guest":_

 _Heureux que cela te plaise. Je vous réserve de bonnes surprise._

 _ **Merci à mes premiers lecteurs.**_ _Quand y auras des bails de 150 follow/300 review, vous pourrez vous dire, "Bah ouais mon gars, j'étais là au début t'as cru j'étais qui?"_

 ** _Bonne lecture._**


	6. Premier Arc: Scalpion

I.

Un silence désormais emplit les tunnels. Il fais tout noir, je ne vois rien. Et pourtant, je comprend très bien ce qui viens de se passer.

La pierre que j'avais dans les mains était un oeuf de pokémon. Je suppose que la deuxième en est un aussi. Et pas un oeuf de n'importe quel pokémon; Un oeuf de Scalpion.

Je ne sais certes pas à quoi ressemble un Scalpion. Mais je connaît l'Histoire de cette espèce.

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce sont des pokémon originaire d'Unys. Il y a une vingtaine d'année, l'Empire Rocket a finalement réussi à faire tomber la Ligue d'Unys; Prenant le contrôle de la région, les Rockets prirent un tournant décisif dans leur conquête du monde.

Les Scalpions, et leurs évolutions, étaient apparemment déjà connu, à l'époque, pour être de véritable machine à tuer. On raconte que leurs corps étaient couverts de Lames, et que leur espèce avait la soif de sang.

Les Rockets levèrent une armée de Scalproie. L'Armée Noire. Grâce à cette armée, ils purent conquérir tout Johto en quelques semaines. Cela faisait déjà un siècle que les Rockets controlaient Kanto, difficilement; Leur Armée leur permit d'étendre leur empire sur toutes les régions de l'Ouest, Unys, Johto et Kanto furent régit d'une main de fer pendant 4 années. Ils battirent un mur tout autour du centre névralgique de leur empire.

Mais, l'Armée Noire était insatiable. Les Scalproie voulait la guerre, toujours. Plus encore que l'Empereur et ses ministres; Qui se rendaient bien compte que guerroyer, même lorsqu'on gagne, coûte très cher à l'Etat. Mais les Scalproies n'étaient pas soucieux de l'Argent. Un jour, ils finirent par se rebeller.

Ils arpentaient les villes de Kanto en y semant le desespoir, par jeu. L'Empereur finit par prendre la décision de lever une seconde Armée; Une Armée de Mackogneur. Les Machoc étant des pokémons très communs, il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'Empire pour lever cette seconde Armée; Mais, ce temps suffit aux Scalproies pour raser l'Ouest du pays. Bourg Palette, Jadielle et le plateau Indigo furent détruites; Seule Argenta tenu bon.

La bataille entre les Mackogneurs et les Scalproies fut mémorable. Et ce furent les Mackogneurs qui gagnèrent. Ils massacrèrent l'Armée Noire, n'en laissant aucun survivant.

Un décret fut ensuite imposé par le Ministère; Il fallais éradiquer les Scalpions. L'Empereur craignait de voir une autre Armée de Scalproies voir le jour; Ils étaient trop puissants, et incontrôlable.

C'est comme ça que les Scalproies disparurent totalement de la planète, il y a 17 ans, maintenant. C'est aussi grâce à cet espèce que les Rockets purent faire basculer le monde en leur faveur, alors même que près de deux siècles d'intrigues ne leur avait permis qu'à vaguement contrôler Kanto.

Et il semblerais que je me retrouve seul, dans un tunnel, dans le noir, avec une de ces machines à tuer.

* * *

II.

Eden Méandre était un vieil homme.

Autrefois, il avait vécu à Kalos. Mais c'était avant que l'Empire n'en prenne le contrôle. Kalos et Unys étant des régions très urbaines, et où le niveau des dresseurs n'était pas très grand, les deux régions étaient sans aucun doute les plus fermement contrôlée par les Rockets. Eden avait toujours été dresseur; A 8 ans, on lui avait offert son Mangriff, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis. Il avait fui Kalos, il y a 12 ans, quand le Maître de la pitoyable Ligue Pokémon avait rendu les armes.

Eden Méandre était un vieil homme. Un vieux dresseur, très expérimenté; Il entretenais des liens très fort avec les Révolutionnaire. Mais, Eden était neutre; Il se fichait bien de qui pouvait gouverner. Il ne faisait pas partie de la Ligue Invisible. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec les Rockets.

Il avait le dos voûté, et une lueur de malice brûlait dans ses yeux; De cette malice, qu'on ne crois voir vivre que dans les gamins. L'âme d'Eden sans doute était celle d'un enfant.

Il marchais, tranquillement, en plein centre de Safrania. Il n'y avait aucun avis de recherche à son nom. Personne ne le connaissais.

Lui cependant connaissais beaucoup de gens.

Il avait rencontré, 25 ans plus tôt, un jeune homme prometteur; Un certain Elias Kil. Elias était devenu, en quelques années, un très grand dresseur; Mais comme tant d'autre grand dresseur, il avait vu ses pokémons massacré par l'Armée Noire. Mais Elias n'avait pourtant gardé aucune rancune envers les Scalproies; Il avait décidé de préserver l'espèce, prévoyant avant même que les Scalproie se révoltent, ce qu'il allais advenir d'eux; Avec l'aide d'Eden, qui avait une grande amitié pour le jeune homme, ils dérobèrent deux oeufs.

Eden se rappelais de ce que Elias lui avait dit. Il valait mieux attendre que les Rockets tombent pour réintroduire l'espèce. Aussi ils avaient cachés les oeufs dans les cryptes de Safrania.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Il avait entendu dire qu'Elias avait étendu les cryptes de Safrania, qu'on l'appelait "Le Maître des tunnels"; Alors qu'Eden marchait dans ces tunnels, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Elias portait bien son nom. Il était entré par un tunnel à DoublonVille, 15 jours plus tôt. Il suivait l'itinéraire que lui avais transmis le Chef des Rebelles de DoublonVille; Et ces tunnels semblaient n'avoir aucun endroit qu'ils ne reliaient pas. Comment Elias avait il pu garder un si grand complexe souterrain inconnu des autorités de l'Empire? Comment même avait il pu les creuser, lui qui élevait une fille et était professeur d'une Ecole de l'Empire? Eden se posait beaucoup de questions.

Il devait absolument trouver les oeufs. Il savais que son ami était sûrement mort; Les Rockets ne l'auraient pas laissé vivre. Aussi, il sentais en lui le devoir de retrouver les oeufs, comme pour faire survivre la mémoire de son défunt ami.

Il savais qu'il était à présent sous Safrania. Il le sentais; l'Aura démoniaque de cette ville poubelle transperçait les parois du tunnel.

Eden ralentit le pas. Son Reptincel marche devant lui. C'est un pokémon très puissant, son Reptincel; Bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu évoluer.

Mais, la lumière qu'il voit devant lui n'est certes pas celle de son Reptincel. Elle s'éteins d'ailleurs, brutalement. Est ce un Rocket? Eden continu d'avancer. Il n'a pas du tout peur; Ce pourrais bien être 10 rockets, ils n'auraient aucune chance, face à lui. Peu de dresseur lui arrivent à la cheville. Il n'est pas enregistré sur les registres officiels de la Ligue Invisible; Mais il sais bien qu'il a le niveau des dresseurs classés S +.

Très peu de dresseurs lui arrivent à la cheville.

Il sourit, et accélère maintenant le pas. Il veut à tout prix savoir qui est dans ce tunnel.

Plus il marche plus vite, plus il se rapproche de cet autre inconnu. Il l'entend essayer de marcher vite, sans faire de bruit; C'est un échec. La personne devant lui est très bruyante.

Finalement, il ordonne à Reptincel d'attraper la personne.

Reptincel disparaît en éclair rouge, et réapparaît plus loin. Un cri résonne, et Eden continue de marcher, paisiblement.

Il arrive finalement devant son Reptincel. Celui ci maintiens un jeune homme au sol. Le gamin a l'air apeuré, Reptincel le terrifie visiblement; Sans doute est-ce la première fois qu'il voit un pokémon. Il a les cheveux bruns, des fossettes au menton, et des yeux d'un vert émeraude.


	7. Premier arc: Rouge et Bleu

I.

-Quelle curieuse rencontre!

-Lâchez moi… Dites à votre truc de me lâcher!

Qui est ce vieil homme? Je le trouve glauque. Et ce pokémon, ce lézard rouge dont la queue brûle… Il n'est peut etre pas "glauque", mais il fais carrément flipper.

-Je dirais à Reptincel de vous lâcher, quand vous aurez répondu à ma question. Qui êtes vous?

Je ne répond pas. Il me vouvoie? Je ne sais pas qui est ce vieux, donc je vois pas pourquoi je lui dirais qui je suis.

Un long silence se fais. Le vieux ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire bienveillant, qui n'as pas quitté son visage depuis qu'il m'as attrapé. Au bout de dix minutes sans rien dire, plaquée au sol par le Reptincel, je finit par céder:

-Chim, je m'appelle Chim.

-Chim? Chim, c'est un drôle de prénom. Et bien, Chim, notre rencontre est quelque peu… Etonnante, dans un tel endroit. Puis je te demander ce que tu fais dans ces tunnels?

-Je cherche la sortie, je répond, du tac au tac.

-Et bien, et bien, et bien, dit-il, lueur amusé dans les yeux, C'est une très belle réponse. Oui, je pense que quelque part, c'est ce que nous cherchons tous, une sortie. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est quelle sortie tu cherches?

-Je vous répondrais quand votre bête m'auras lâché.

-Pas une bête. Ce charmant Reptincel a un nom, savez vous?

-J'imagine que c'est "Reptincel"?

Le vieux ne répond pas. Mais il fais un signe de la main à son pokémon, et celui ci me lâche.

-Puis je espérer une réponse, maintenant?

II.

Je courais de toute mes forces, l'autre oeuf dans mes mains; Derrière moi me coursais le Scalpion, franchement ; C'etait flippant.

Je voulais pas finir en chair à paté. Je n'avais pas vu la créature, mais j'avais entendu suffisamment de description dans ma vie pour m'imaginer a quoi pouvais ressembler la machine à tuer.

Mon sens de l'orientation me permet de courir pas trop mal dans les dédales, mais je me prend quand même un mur ou deux de temps en temps.

Non, franchement c'est flippant.

Or, alors même que je suis en train de sprinter, il m'est donné d'apercevoir une lumière rouge… Les Rockets sans doute? Arg, tant pis, mieux vaut ceux la que le monstre qui me poursuis sans relâche.

J'arrive en hurlant "aidez moi!"

Et tombe sur un vieux et sur Chim. Pas le temps de me questionner je me cache derrière le vieux.

-Bah alors, ricane Chim, t'as vu un fantôme ?

-Ce jeune homme fais partie de vos amis? Demande le vieux.

Il est marrant ce vieux. Il vouvoie des enfants.

-Non, c'est un fauteur de trouble. Répond Chim.

-Je t'emmerde!

-Du calme, du calme. Excusez moi, jeune homme, mais, puis je vous demander ce que vous fuyez?

Me souvenant brusquement de ce que je fais ici, je regarde en arrière, mais pas de trace du Scalpion.

-Il y a … Un truc dans ce tunnel…

-Un truc ? Voilà une description bien vague.

-C'est un pokemon. Un de ces…

Je n'ose pas dire le nom. On dit que prononcer le nom de ll'espece maudite porte malheur.

Et je suis un garçon assez superstitieux, je dois l'admettre.

-Un de ces?.. Me presse le vioq.

-Mais vous savez bien! Un de ces… Une de ces Lames Noires…

-Je vois. Un des Scalpions a donc éclôt… Dis moi, jeune homme… Qui es tu?

-Moi c'est Syeck. Syeck Oïa, je répond.

-C'est un prénom d'Hoenn, si je ne me trompe pas?

-Ouais! Mon daron était un pirate, dans le temps.

-Ton père était Pirate?! S'exclame Chim.

-Ouais, mais son capitaine l'a abandonné sur Kanto.

-Pas étonnant que vois soyez de telle raclure, dans votre famille…

Je ne répond pas. On est pas des raclures… Une raclure c'est inoffensif, ça répond à la moindre provocation. On est des Pirates. Un jour, je lui ferais ravaler ses mots…

-Et si vous vous apaisiez, mes enfants? Grince le vieux. Il a la voix rouillée , ses rides sont des canyon de chair retroussé, mais son sourire est si grand, paraît si sincère que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me moquer de lui.

Il est bizarre ce vieux.

Vraiment, je l'aime bien.

Soudain, un cliquetis terrifiant et familier résonne derrière moi. C'est lui; C'est Le Scalpion.

Je m'immobilise, et Chim fais de même. Mais le vieux, lui, s'accroupis; Son Pokemon et lui scrute la pénombre avec gravité, et il balance:

-Approche… Nous ne te ferons pas de mal, n'ait pas peur…

Quoi? Mais il est fou ce vieux! Je m'apprete à protester, violemment, quand apparaît le Scalpion dans la lumière.

Les légendes disaient vrais. Ce truc est vraiment un hachoir sur patte. J'en ai des frissons de peurs; Ses mains sont des Lames, son crâne est orné d'une lame, et son regard… Son regard est tranchant, et surtout, rivé sur moi. Ce pokemon est rouge.

Il approche du vieux. Le vieux lui sourit, en lui tendant la main. Mais de quoi ? Le type a peur de rien! Ignore-t-il donc ce qu'il a en face de lui?

-Ah… Ce n'est pas mon que tu veux… Marmonne le vioq. Très bien… Mais attention. Je crois que tu lui fais un peu peur.

Le Scalpion fais… Un sourire? Au vieillard, et passe à côté de lui pour se jeter sur moi. Du coup, forcément, je fais un pas en arrière (normal, je voudrais pas crever), et le truc tombe par terre.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, ça fais bien marrer Chim et le vieux.

-As tu fais eclore cet oeuf, jeune homme? Me demande hilare le vieillard.

-Comment vous savez? Enlevez moi ce truc! J'hurle alors que le Scalpion m'as sauté dessus. Etrangement il agrippe ses lames autour de mon cou, sans qu'elle me tranche.

-Il semblerais que Scalpion te prenne pour sa maman, dit le vieux.

Chim éclate de rire.

-Ça te fais marrer enculé? Je beugle. Bah tiens!

Je lui balance le second œuf, que j'ai pris soin d'embarquer; Il l'attrape etonné, et une lumière bleue viens eclipser la rouge lueur de la flamme de Reptincel.

L'oeuf éclôt. Il éclôt, et Chim se retrouve avec son propre bébé tueur. Je ricane.

III.

Éden Méandre se tais. Sa bouche s'entrouvre ; Les événements se sont succédé bien trop vite.

Dans les bras du jeune homme aux yeux gris, un Scalpion rouge.

Dans ceux du jeune homme aux yeux verts, un Scalpion… Bleu.


	8. Premier Arc: Éducation

I.

-AAAARGH!

-C'est tout de suite moins drôle, maintenant, hein? Fanfaronne Syeck, tenant à distance le Scalpion Rouge.

-Jeune homme… Si l'oeuf était tombé au sol, et se serais brisé, vous auriez été un meurtrier.

-Je suis déjà un meurtrier, répond Syeck. J'ai tué mon premier homme quand j'avais neuf ans.

Eden Méandre reste bouche bée. Est ce que ce garçon mens? Non. Il a l'air d'être très cruel, mais surtout, il a l'air sincère.

-C'est moi qui vais te buter, enfoiré! S'exclame Chim en se jetant sur le jeune Hoennien.

Eden fais un signe de la main à son Reptincel, qui sépare les deux gosses. Les Scalpions restent accrochés à leurs parents adoptifs, les parents adoptifs ne sont pas enchanté de leur nouveau statut; Reptincel grogne alors, c'est un grondement guttural et terrifiant, qui résonne dans toute la grotte, terrifiant autant les Scalpions que les gosses, et un silence règne alors dans les tunnels.

-Il est temps de me répondre, les enfants. Que faisiez vous dans ce tunnel? Pour qui travaillez vous?

-Je suppose que, selon notre réponse, vous allez décider de notre sort? Répond Chim, cinglante. Pour qui travaillez vous, vous même!

-Je vous ai déjà dit qui j'étais, rétorque Syeck. Je suis Syeck Oïa, et vous, qui êtes vous?

Eden est de plus en plus étonné par la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Syeck et Chim ont une répartie étonnante, pour des enfants.

-Je suis Eden Méandre. Je ne travaille pour personne… Bien que j'admette avoir quelques amis dans le textile.

Silence.

-Dans le textile?

-Oui. Dans le textile. Je viens de Kalos…

-Ah, d'accord! Une tarlouze Kalosséenne! Tout s'explique! Ricane Syeck.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuit en courant à la vue d'un bébé Pokemon, moi. Et ton ami non plus, par ailleurs.

Chim éclate de rire.

II.

J'arrete de rire. Un bébé Pokemon… C'est vrai. Ce truc viens de naître. Certes il fais partie de… Cette espèce, mais c'est un bébé.

Déguisé ou pas, je suis une fille. Et j'ai l'instinct maternel. Je décide d'accepter le Scalpion, et le laisse finalement me câliner. Ses Lames ne tranchent pas, sans doute il est trop jeune.

Il est mignon, ce truc. Avec douceur, je caresse son visage; Il me regarde avec affection. Ce petit… Ce petit a du caractère ! Turbulant il a l'air.

Syeck, de son côté, galère.

III.

Je galère. Ce truc vaut rien ! Zéro pokedollar, nada! Ce truc est une malediction, qui veut pas me lacher, en plus.

-Scalpion!

-Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, "Scalpion"... Lache moi!

Soudain, Scalpion me lâche. Ah? Docile le machin. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. La Lame sur son crâne reflète la lueur de la Flamme de Reptincel.

…

Mais ce truc est super classe, en fait!

J'hesite, m'accroupis. Il me regarde hésitant. Il est timide?

-Viens...

IV.

 _6 ans plus tôt_

-Papa… Papa, pourquoi je dois devenir un garçon?

Elias soupire, sans s'arreter de couper les cheveux de sa fille. Il aimerais lui expliquer… Mais le sujet est complexe.

-Tu sais, je suis assez intelligente pour comprendre, papa!

Elias eclate de rire. C'est bien sa fille! Elle semble lire dans ses pensées. Elle est intelligente… Bien plus que la moyenne… Plus que lui, même ! Pourtant, Elias est intelligent. Il a su comment lutter mieux que personne ; Elias n'a jamais voulu vivre. Vivre c'est trop banal. Survivre en revanche, un defi à sa mesure, voilà ce que c'est, c'est ce qu'il compte inculquer à sa fille; Le goût du Defi!

-Je vais t'expliquer…

V.

 _9 ans plus tôt_

Ankar Oïa était ivre. Elle était partie… La salope, elle était partie! En lui laissant le mioche… Sale mioche! Il alla jusque dans la chambre du sale mioche. Le bébé dormais, sur le côté.

Dormir sur le côté, c'est mauvais pour le dos. Ankar redressa son fils, pour qu'il dorme bien droit.

Syeck signifie Voyage, en Hoennien.

Ankar pleure. Si elle est partie, c'est de sa faute, à lui... Condamné à rester à Terre! Et son fils... Son fils, qui va devoir grandir sans maman... Tout ça à cause de lui, Ankar...

Ankar en a assez de Survivre. Il veut vivre, tranquille. Et c'est ce qu'il va inculquer a son fils. La Droiture. La Vie.

VI.

Eden observe Syeck. Il s'etonne de la droiture avec le gamin dors. Il est raide comme un piquet.

Chim, à côté de lui, est plus chaotique dans son sommeil. Il dors étalé comme une pizza humaine.

Eden soupire. Il songe à son père. 50 ans qu'il étais mort, le père d'Eden. C'etait la Guerre qui l'avais tué; La Guerre entre Kalos et Sinnoh, d'il y a cinquante ans, déclenchée par les Ligues… Il n'y avait plus de Ligues. Silver, l'Immortel, règne sur le monde. Bien sûr il y a les Révolutionnaires… Mais finalement, tout ce qui importe c'est la paix. La Guerre enleve leurs parents aux enfants. Eden avait 11 ans a la mort de son père.

Eden soupire.

Il ferme les yeux.

La Guerre enleve les parents a leurs enfants... Eden se sens mal à l'aise. C'est bel et bien les Scalproies qui ont enlevé le plus de parents... Et d'enfants... Après que les gamins se soient débattus avec les Scalpions, Eden a finalement du calmer le jeu. Il a capturé les deux machines de guerres; Les gamins ont protesté, qu'importe. On ne peut pas laisser de tel pokemon à n'importe qui.

Cela dit, il leur a promis à tous les deux de les faire sortir des Murs. Il a hésité, mais… Pourquoi pas? Ils ne savent rien de ce qui les attendent dehors. Voir leur surprise serais amusant. Et puis… Ces Murs sont une abomination… Si des gamins veulent en sortir… Eden est partant; Il a un coeur friable. Tout sourire enfantin lui effrite l'ame.

Eden s'endors.

VII.

Ni Eden, ni Syeck, ni Chim; Ni leurs pères, ni leurs professeurs ni aucun Rocket n'aurais pu se douter, en voyant un vieillard et deux gamins dormir dans un tunnel, que l'Histoire allait à jamais être changée par ce trio très hétérogène.

Ceci n'est pas l'histoire d'une quête de badge vaine et ridicule.

Ceci n'est pas l'histoire de gentil héros qui sauvent le monde; Quand bien même, nos héros auront un rôle important à jouer dans la sauvegarde de l'espece humaine.

Ceci est l'histoire de Syeck et Chim; L'histoire du Rouge et du Bleu.

VIII.

-Maitre Secret? C'est quoi, ça? Je demande, irrité de pas savoir de quoi le vieux parle.

\- Je suis le Maitre Secret de Coupe.

\- Alors là, vieil homme, je te suis plus…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Syeck. Marche.


	9. Premier Arc: Trancher, Couper, Planter

I.

-Et donc, tu dis que tu as su te diriger dans ces tunnels sans carte et sans lumière?

Je commence à moins l'aimer le desseché. Il radote enormément, ce Bolossoïdale emmerdeur. Huit fois qu'il me pose la question.

Donc, cette fois ci, je répond pas. J'l'ignore, je met fin à la conversation; Il vas pas me les tenir longtemps.

Pourtant, il insiste:

\- Je trouve ça étonnant, l'idée que puisse te diriger là sans carte et sans lumière.

\- Bah ouais. J'ai le sens de l'orientation.

Eden me répond pas. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux naïf; Le vieux est ridé, mais son visage dégage quelque chose d'assez enfantin.

\- Et tu dis venir d'Hoenn?

Ca aussi, je l'ai déjà dit. Donc je répond pas.

-Un Hoennien qui sais se diriger dans les tunnels. Incroyable.

-Les Hoenniens sont sensé ne pas savoir se diriger dans les tunnels? Demande Chim; Il cause peu, mais quand il se met à causer, il a le don de poser des question qui font causer. Irritant Chim.

-Et bien… Les Hoenniens, ou tout du moins les natifs d'Hoenn, ont une faculté très rare, qui leur a permis entre autre de devenir des navigateurs hors pair. Ils appellent ce pouvoir le "Sens Sharpedo". Ceux qui en sont atteint sont capable de savoir exactement ou trouver ce qu'il cherche. Bien qu'en temps normal, ce pouvoir ne sois pas sensé marcher dans les tunnels. Seul ceux qui ont ce don peuvent devenir Capitaine d'un navire Hoennien.

-Vous pouvez dire "Bateau Pirate", vous savez. Je ne pense pas que Syeck seras vexé.

Moi, je dis rien. "Sens Sharpedo"... ça sonne bien moins bien que "sens de l'orientation".

Capitaine d'un bateau Pirate? Je ne suis pas très intéressé. Ce serais marrant d'essayer, mais sans doute ça impliquerais trop de responsabilités.

Reptincel pousse un grognement, et s'arrête.

Il a l'air méfiant.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon vieux? Chuchote Eden.

II.

Reptincel. Reptincel Reptincel, Reptin. Celrep.

Reptincel, Reptincel. Rep. Cel. Tin Rep Cel!

Reptincel.

(Traduction)

Clairement. Clairement, on pourras pas aller plus loin. C'est chaud.

Comme moi, d'ailleurs. Serieux. Trop chaud. J'suis trop chaud!

Reptincel.

III.

-Et vous arrivez vraiment à comprendre ce que disent les Pokémons?

-En général, non. C'est impossible de comprendre le langage des Pokémons. Mais Reptincel est un crétin, il n'est pas très dur à suivre. C'est un très bon combattant, cela dit; Et il a une bonne mémoire.

Je regarde le Reptincel. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil, les yeux rivés devant lui, dans une posture assez malaisante. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air malin, celui là.

-Et donc, dis Syeck, On peux pas avancer? Comment il sais?

-Nous allons voir.

On continue à avancer. Après quelques centaine de mètres, on se retrouve devant un éboulement.

-La nouvelle concernant l'arrestation d'Elias est donc parvenue si vite aux oreilles de la Madre… murmure Eden.

Elias? Le vieux connaît mon père.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, mais ferme mon clapet aussitôt. S'il connaît mon père, il dois savoir que celui ci a une fille, et pas un fils. Mieux vaut ne rien dire, pour l'instant.

-Et du coup, on fais comment, maintenant? Je demande.

-Et bien, je suppose qu'on va devoir remonter à la surface. Reptincel, tunnel, vers le haut s'il te plait.

Reptincel lève la tête. Ses griffes se mettent à emettre une lumière brune, et il saute dans le plafond; Il semble nager dans le sol, s'enfonce aussitôt dans la paroi du Tunnel. Quelque secondes plus tard, une lumière viens nous éclairer depuis le plafond, et un vent d'air frais la suis de très près; Comme c'est bon, après un jour et une nuit passée dans l'air fétide des souterrains de Safrania!

-Euh… Comment on monte, maintenant? Demande Syeck.

Eden répond par un sourire. Il dégaine une Pokéball de sa ceinture - Où 5 pokéball et un oeuf sont attachés - et la jette dans le trou. On entend le bruit si particulier d'une ball qui s'ouvre, et quelques secondes après, une liane verte apparaît devant nous.

-Accrochez vous bien! Dis Eden, en agrippant la Liane.

Syeck l'attrape sans poser de questions. J'en ai quelques une, moi, mais, ne voulant pas faire attendre les deux autres, j'attrape aussi la Liane; Une fraction de seconde plus tard, et on est en haut.

-Herbi, Herbi!

-Merci, Herbizarre. Toi aussi Reptincel. Reposez vous, ordonne Eden.

Il rappelle ses deux pokémons dans leur pokéball. Le soleil irrite les yeux. Autour de nous, de l'Herbe verte; On a dépassé Safrania semble-t-il.

Devant nous se dresse le Mur.

Le Mur fais 230 mètres de haut - Ainsi, les petits pokémons vols et les Insectes ne peuvent pas le traverser. Son épaisseur est de 38 mètres; Il est fait d'Acier pur.

Je connais ces Chiffres depuis mon plus jeune âge. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je peux voir ce mur à l'Horizon; Mais, pour la première fois, je suis en face de lui.

Je tombe à genoux. S'évader de Safrania?... Où avais je la tête! C'est impossible!

-Et du coup, on fais quoi, maintenant, vieil homme? Demande Syeck, serein.

Eden sifflote. Il s'approche du mur. Et pose sa main contre. Il le tapote du bout du poing.

-Maintenant, je vais vous montrer exactement ce que signifie "être le Maître secret de Coupe."

Eden dégaine une autre pokéball. Il en sors un pokémon blanc, aux yeux flippant et aux griffes sans doute bien plus tranchante que les Lames de mon Scalpion.

-Mangriff, dit-il, me saluant.

Puis il regarde Syeck, d'un air hautain. Celui ci ne réagit pas.

-Et en quoi connaître une attaque secrète va nous permettre de nous barrer d'ici? Je demande, irritée.

-Comment vas tu, Mangriff? Dis Eden à son pokémon.

Mangriff ne répond pas. Il regarde son dresseur droit dans les yeux, et esquisse… Un sourire?

-Je suis un peu démuni, vois tu. Continue Eden. Un Mur me sépare de ma Liberté, comme tu peux le voir. Et tu sais comme je tiens à ma Liberté.

Mangriff souris à nouveau. Il s'approche du Mur.

Pose sa griffe dessus.

Une étrange chair de poule me prend soudainemet, comme un frisson d'avant mort; Syeck s'est rigidifié.

On entend un immense craquement.

Puis, rien ne se passe.

Et soudain, le Mur se fend en deux, dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Je reste bouche bée alors que Mangriff reviens vers son dresseur, les deux ignorant le cri du métal qui résonne, déchiré sur 38 mètres d'épaisseur, sur 230 mètres de hauteur; Les deux se saluant gracieusement, alors qu'Eden rappelle son pokémon.

Le bruit s'amenuise.

-Messieurs, dis Eden, amusé. La capacité secrète "Coupe".

IV.

 _Lavandia, quartier général des Révolutionnaires, au même moment._

La fête bat son plein. Des rires et des chants Guerriers résonnent dans toute la réception. Je me sens bien.

Tous ces gens sont venus pour moi. Je suis Kilian, le Chef de la Révolution, depuis maintenant 15 ans.

J'ai invité tous les dirigeants des diverses factions de la Révolution. Nous combattons les Rockets, partout; A ma table, le Chef de Doublonville, Ulard le Scorpion; La Madre, Cheffe de Lavanville, Arion le Grand, Chef de l'Île de Fer; Tous, de bons et fidèles amis. Ensemble, nous avons réussi à ralentir l'Empire. A jamais j'en serais fier.

Arion se lève, et fais sonner son verre avec sa cuillère.

Le silence ne tarde pas à s'installer. Tout le monde regarde maintenant Arion, souriant.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, aujourd'hui, nous célébrons l'anniversaire de Kilian Méandre, notre Chef à tous; L'Homme a 35 ans, maintenant!

Des applaudissement et des Hourras retentissent, je souris, un peu gêné.

-Et comme tout adversaire doit être accompagné de cadeaux… L'heure est venue.

D'autres applaudissements, d'autres Hourras; Tout le monde se met à crier "Les Cadeaux, Les Cadeaux, Les Cadeaux!"

La Madre se lève à son tour. Deux garçon apportent une grande boîte, qu'ils posent sur la table.

-Pour mon ami, ce jeune chenapan de Kilian, j'ai fais confectionner ceci.

La Madre est assez maladroite, en public. Je l'ai rencontré lors de la bataille de Celestia; Une bataille que nous avons perdue, par ailleurs. C'est elle qui m'a sauvée la vie, ce jour là, alors que Le Chien -L'un des plus hauts gradés de l'Empire - s'apprêtait à me tuer.

Les deux garçon ouvre la boîte.

A l'intérieur… Une pokéball dont les dessus est violet, un M gravé sur la coque.

-Ne me dis pas… Je murmure.

-Et oui, Kilian, voilà… Une master ball!

La foule est parcourue de murmure choqué; Une master ball? Ou diable la Madre avait elle pu s'en procurer une? Lavanville était entre la Mer, le désert de Parmanie, un Mur de 230 mètres de haut, et la Grotte.

-Je me lève. Aussitôt, le silence reviens.

-Hélène, je dis, m'as sauvé la vie. Aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle, si je peux m'engraisser à jouer des réceptions!

De petits rires parcourent la salle.

-J'aimerais te remer…

-Allons, allons, m'interromps alors Arion. Tu n'as pas encore vu le meilleur. Rassied toi, mon ami.

Je regarde Arion droit dans les yeux. Soudain conscient de son erreur, il baisse le regard, et se tais.

Mais Arion est un ami. Les Hommes de l'Île de Fer ne sont pas très doués quand au protocole.

Je me rassied pesamment.

-Et bien. Continuons, dis-je en souriant.

Ulard le Scorpion se lève à son tour. C'est un homme richement vêtu, bien plus maniéré que la Madre ou qu'Arion; lui et moi sommes de la même extraction.

Deux filles apportent une autre boîte, alors qu'Ulard prononce un petit discours bien mieux ficelé que la phrase maladroite qu'a émise la Madre.

J'écoute à peine. Si la Madre m'as offert une Master Ball… Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'Ulard a a m'offrir.

Finalement, les filles ouvrent la boîte. Et je ne suis pas déçu.

Dans la boîte, 96 disques de couleurs différentes; 96 Capacité Techniques.

-Ce sont les 96 Capacités de l'an 1074. C'est une très bonne année, il y a de très bonnes attaques, là dedans; Ultra Laser, Carbonisation et Bouclier Royal, pour ne citer qu'elles… Déclare ce bon vieux Ulard.

Chaque année, la Ligue invisible - Comme les Ligues Pokémons avant elle - publie les 96 Capacités les plus utiles aux dresseurs; La liste va entre 50 capacités, pour les mauvais ans, et 102, pour les années les plus riches en combat pokémon. Chacune des CTs n'existe qu'en dix exemplaires; Les rassembler toutes?

Ulard est incroyable.

-Je m'apprête à remercier chaleureusement Ulard, quand Arion fais à nouveau tinter son verre.

-Mesdames, messieurs. J'ai ici un cadeau bien plus formidable qu'une vulgaire master ball oudes CTs. Alain! Appelle Arion.

Je me tais. Je me demande bien ce qui peut être mieux qu'une Master Ball, ou qu'une collection de 96 CTs.

Alain arrive. C'est le petit frère d'Arion. Comme son frère, il a les cheveux blond et le visage assez laid.

Dans ses mains, il porte une longue boîte rectangulaire. Qu'est ce qui peut bien se cacher là dedans?

Alain pose la boîte sur la Table. Il s'apprête à l'ouvrir, mais Arion lui fais un signe de la main.

-Mon ami, dit Arion. Toi et moi, nous avons le même âge, tu le sais?

-Oui, mon vieux, je sais bien! Je suis, par ailleurs, navré de ne pas avoir pu être présent à ton anniversaire… J'étais assez occupé, ce jour là…

-Le Poste de Chef de la Révolution est à plein temps, n'est ce pas? Dis Arion avec un sourire.

-En effet! Aujourd'hui même, je ne devrais pas faire la fête, mais travailler!

La foule rigole un peu, mais personne ne parle. Un curieux silence règne dans l'assemblée.

-Alain, dis Arion, ouvre la Boîte.

Le garçon s'execute.

Dans la boîte se trouve… Une épée?

-Comment as tu pu faire passer une Arme dans la Salle? Je demande, aussitôt.

-C'est moi, Sire, qui ait personnelement donner mon autorisation à Sire Eléant d'apporter son cadeau dans la salle, me répond alors Baelar, le chef de la Garde.

-Kilian Méandre, j'ai le plaisir de t'offrir cette Epée, que j'ai nommée "Larmes".

-L'arme Larmes? Je ricane.

L'assemblée ne rit pas. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont coincés, ceux là.

Arion attrape l'Epée. Il la dégaine de son fourreau. L'acier luit d'une bien étrange manière…

-Larmes n'est pas une épée comme les autres. Dis Arion. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à mettre la main sur le matériel primaire de sa conception.

-Et quel est il donc? je demande.

-De l'Acier de Scalproie.

Je me lève brusquement, fais le tour de la table et m'approche de l'Epée. Incroyable! Une Epée d'Acier de Scalproie! C'est le métal le plus précieux du monde; Silver, l'Immortel, a lui même récolter tout l'acier Scalprique du monde après l'extermination de l'espèce, et l'a fondu dans ses murs d'aciers. L'Acier Scalprique est indestructible, ne s'use jamais, et des boucles d'oreilles de cet acier devenu si rare valent bien une mine de Diamant.

-C'est Incroyable, Arion! Je te serais reconnaissant, à jamais.

Arion me sourit.

Et enfonce Larmes dans ma gorge.


	10. Note de l'Auteur (2)

**Salut les copains.**

Il y a pas mal de visiteurs sur la fic, ça fais plaisir. Pas de nouveaux follows/favs, en revanche. Hésitez pas, hein, si vous appréciez; Ca me feras un peu de pub, donc plus de visiteurs, donc plus de reconnaissance, donc **plus de chapitres.**

 **Plus sérieusement,** cimer à ceux qui suivent, toujours.

Je publierais un chapitre "Note de l'Auteur" tous les 10 chapitres, désormais. Je répondrais à toute vos questions.

A condition cependant que vous répondiez aux miennes... A savoir:

 _-Que pensez vous qu'il faille améliorer?_

 _-Trop d'ellipse, est ce que ça perturbe la lecture?_

 _-Suces tu?_

 **Vous avez le droit de ne répondre qu'à une seule des questions.**

Review de Guest:

Bon, les deux reviews semblent venir de la même personne ; **Yo-Adios**. (J'vais t'appeler comme ça)

Haha, tu préfère Chim ou Syeck, du coup? Je suis content que t'apprécie. Le rythme de parution seras assez variable. Je fais des petits chapitres, pour pouvoir publier un peu tous les jours; Mais, en réalité je n'écris pas tant que ça. 1000 mots en moyenne par chapitre (2000 dans le dernier), ce n'est pas ouf ouf. A la fin du Second arc, cependant, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long (à priori).

Voilà. _**A plus les Tarlouzes,**_ soyez pas vexé j'déconne vous êtes pas des tarlouzes.

bise


End file.
